The Return
by Mudtalon215
Summary: Cliffjumper is revived by a girl that helped his enemy this is my first OC I created my original back story on hoe she knows how to repair cybertronians was unable to be used due to "The Human Factor"
1. Chapter 1

(Cliffjumper's POV)

I remember that I was fighting at least twenty Decepticons (Cons) at once inside of an Energon strip mine. Then one of them shot at the mine we were fighting in, which caused the mine to explode with me inside. I was badly injured but if I was left in the ruins I might have survived. The Cons took me to the command center where Starscream was waiting for me. After he taunted me for awhile he stabbed me severing a major Energon line, and I bled and I died.

A short time later my Spark came online, but it didn't beat. I couldn't sense my surroundings, but I could feel pain. Then I went back to the Allspark…


	2. Chapter 2

(Emily's POV)

I am Emily Tori I graduated from Cory technical school with a degree in Automotive repair I am 22 years old. I live on a farm twenty moles north of Jasper, Nevada. I have blond hair and green eyes.

I decided one day to explore a ravine near my house. After an hour I saw a strange creature seemed to be a robot, but it appeared to be self aware. It was gray with two wings on its back it then saw me.

The robot said, "Who are you?"

"I am Emily Tori what are you?" I said to it frightened.

"I am Starscream and I am a member of a mechanical alien race called Cybertronians we are from a distant planet called Cybertron. On out planet a war broke out between two factions of our race the Autobots who protect all living beings, and the Decepticons who could care less about living beings. I was a Decepticon but I decided to become neutral. I saw on the internet you are skilled at fixing Earth Vehicles. Can you repair me?"

"I do not know how."

"I will teach you about our species' systems and how to repair them."

"It could be useful to know how to repair your kind. I will help." Then he led me to his hiding place where he started to teach me about: his race's anatomy, the types of Energon, the approximate locations in their bodies where Energon lines should be located, and how to properly weld their bodies together.

Five months later…

Starscream told me that his T-cog was taken by MECH a human group bent on world domination. I think they were just cruel butchers. Starscream had cloned himself and killed the clone to get its T-cog. I am going to operate and replace it.

"Please be careful. I will be in stasis during the operation." He said as I started to put him under.

Then I started to cut his abdomen open to get to the area where the T-cog should be. Once I got to the area I carefully put the organ into place and welded it into place. Then I closed his abdomen and let him start to awaken.

Once he awakened he transformed into an F-16 falcon and said, "thank you. You should go home. I am going to join the Autobots."

"Okay just be carful."

Three months later…..

I was walking in the desert looking for cool rocks for my collection when I saw something shiny in a pile of rocks. Once I got to the rocks I saw that it was a Cybertronian that was cut in half at the waist.

After I moved the debris on top of it I saw it was an Autobot and it had Dark Energon dripping from it. I knew I would have to flush its system before I could try to revive it.

I marked the location of the remains on my GPS and went back to get my truck with its trailer.

Once I returned I carefully loaded the remains into my trailer and drove home.

When I was home I unloaded the remains into my barn. I cleaned and began repairing the remains.


	3. Chapter 3

A few months later….

Once I had finishes repairing the Autobot's systems I flushed his lines of the Dark Energon, and then pumped Energon inside his body.

I had built a defibrillator to restart his Spark, but he seemed to come to life after I pumped the Energon in to his systems. At first I thought he might have been a Terrorcon still but I found he had a Sparkbeat. I learned from Starscream that a Terrorcon has no pulse, but the Spark is glowing and conscious.

I then hooked a Spark monitor to make sure he stays alive until he wakes up. I deiced to wait for him to awaken from stasis.

Three hours later….

The Autobot started to shift his weight then he started to get up. The Autobot then started to look around.

"Where am I?" the Cybertronian asked.

"You are inside of my barn. I am the one who repaired you. My name is Emily Tori. What is your name?"

"I am called Cliffjumper. How did you learn to repair my species?"

"I learned from an F-16 Falcon called."

"Starscream!" He cut me off. "Why would he teach a human how to repair him?" I could tell he did not like Starscream very much.

"He needed to have his T-cog replaced, and the Cons have cast him out."

"That explains why he had a human fix his body."

"He also said he was going to join the Autobots."

"Arcee probably scrapped him when she saw him."

"He was the one who killed me."

"He was the one who cut you in half?"

"I don't remember being cut in half."

"That must have happened when you were a Terrorcon."

"Terrorcon?"

"It's the term for a Cybertronian that has died and has been resurrected as a Zombie. This is a raging brute that will destroy anything in its path."

"I was dead?"

"Yes but you are alive now."

"If I was a Terrorcon my friends would see me as a threat to everything on this planet. I would be safest staying hidden. May I stay with you?"

"Yes you may. If you want I have a Ford GT that you can scan."

"May I see the car?"

"Yes it's over here" I said as I showed the car to him.

"this will hide my identity from anyone. Will you sit in my driver's seat to make it look like you are driving me?"

"Yes."


End file.
